WITCH HUNTER
by Dafrilioun25
Summary: Sebagai pemburu miskin, sudah seharusnya mengejar buruan fantastis!/ Takdir sang Pemburu dan nasib sang penyihir Biru/ Tuan Pemburu dan Pesonanya/ Penyihir Biru dengan segala keimutannya :v/ GAGAL/ RNR?


**A KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION!**

 **WITCH HUNTER by. Dafrilioun**

 **Warn : ooc, oot, typo, miss, and many more**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chappter 1**

 **Rate : T ++**

 **Hunter!Akashi Seijurou x Witch!Kuroko**

Inspired by Hansel&Gretel Film

.

Happy reading!

Hutan itu tidak dilindungi, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang memasukinya. Pohon-pohon yang lima puluh tahun lalu hanya berupa ranting kering, kini telah tumbuh menjulang. Begitu lebat, menghalangi apa yang ada didalamnya. Menurut orang-orang yang pernah kembali—nyaris mati dihutan itu, ada banyak sekali tumbuhan bermanfaat dan hewan-hewan buruan. Bahkan hewan yang langka pun bisa ditemukan disana. Begitu kaya dan terpelihara. Tapi larangan berburu seperti peraturan tidak tertulis yang telah diketahui masyarakat sekitar.

Karena siapapun yang berani memasuki hutan itu, mereka akan kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Para pemburu hutan yang masuk, semuanya kembali dengan bernyawa. Tapi tak bisa dikatakan selamat karena keadaan mereka yang jauh dari kata baik. Ada yang kehilangan suaranya, ada yang kehilangan kakinya, ada yang kehilangan tangannya, ada juga yang kehilangan tengkoraknya. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua mati.

Menurut mereka ( yang kembali dengan mengenaskan itu—sebelum meregang nyawa), ada seseorang yang tinggal didalam hutan. Mengawasi dan menjadi penjaga untuk melindungi apa yang ada didalamnya. Bisa mengendalikan tanaman, dan merombak organ tubuh manusia dengan kekuatannya.

Orang sekitar hutan itu menyebut sang misterius dengan ; Penyihir Biru.

Kota Seirin terlihat lenggang dan suram. Pria bersurai sewarna darah itu melangkah tegap memasuki jalanan dengan senjata tembak berpelk silver, menggantung dibelakang pundaknya. Mengenakan sepatu boot cokelat dan jubah sebatas pinggang yang menutupi kemejanya, pria itu tanpa ragu membuka pintu bar dengan sekali sentak.

Beberapa pengunjung bar yang tengah menikmati minuman, melirik kearah pintu dan menatap si surai merah dengan perasaan culas dan ingin tahu. Sebagian tampak kagum, sebagian lainnya tampak mencemooh.

Tidak peduli, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi menghadap sang bartender yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas kayu.

"Satu gelas susu," suasana yang hening membuat pesanan si pria merah terdengar jelas. Tak ayal, semua yang hadir disana tertawa mengejeknya.

"Segelas susu? Kau yakin? Aku ada beer baru yang dikirim hari ini," dituntut pekerjaan, bartender bermata setajam elang itu bersikap ramah.

"Sajikan saja susunya," balas si pelanggan dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

"Izuki-san! Pesan segelas lagi, ya!" di ujung kursi seorang lelaki tampak mengangkat tangannya.

"Segera dataang!" bartender bernama Izuki itu segera berbalik dan menyiapkan pesanan.

Sementara sang bartender sibuk meracik, pria bersurai merah itu menilik keadaan sekitar, memperhatikan dinding-dinding yang kosong, lalu menghela napas kecewa.

Ini sudah Kota ketiga yang didatanginya. Tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa mengisi pundi-pundi uangnya.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" sang bartender—Izuki menaruh segelas susu kemudian melap meja.

"Aah.., ya, begitulah," susu diteguk pelan, lalu diletakkan saat isinya tinggal setengah.

"Senjata yang bagus. Eh, sepertinya aku tahu kau. Kau… Akashi Seijuurou, 'kan?"

Si pelanggan yang memang bernama Akashi itu melirik bartender dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau pemburu itu 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari para pemburu yang melancong ketempat ini," suara Izuki yang antusias , menarik perhatian beberapa pelanggan yang tadinya acuh tak acuh. "Kau memburu apa saja yang bisa diburu. Harta, hewan, penjahat, dan yang paling fenomenal adalah… penyihir,"

Akashi memilih diam dan melanjutkan minum susunya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Apa kau mencari buruan?" Izuki membuka topik lagi. Akashi baru akan menjawab pertanyaan itu saat seseorang duduk disebelahnya, dan ikut bicara tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Tidak ada buruan yang bisa kau dapatkan ditempat ini," lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut cepak itu mulai bicara. Tampaknya sang bartender dengan pelanggannya ini sudah saling kenal lama, karena keduanya tampak akrab. "Semua orang sudah tidak lagi berburu. Pemimpin kota ini pun hanya menyuplai kebutuhan dari kota-kota lain. Kau lihat kan, kota ini sangat nelangsa?" si megane meneguk beer –nya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku Hyuuga Junpei," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan—yang sayangnya dianggurkan oleh si pemburu.

"Kenapa semua orang berhenti berburu? Bagaimana dengan penjahat yang datang kesini? Apa mereka tidak di sayembarakan?" kali ini Akashi membuka suara.

"Apa yang mau diburu? Penjahat pun akan berpikir dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka curi ditempat ini,"

"Lalu, kenapa kota kalian sangat miskin?" tanya Akashi lagi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan pelanggan lainnya yang tampak kesal. Sepertinya setelah mereka tahu Akashi adalah pemburu profesional, tidak ada yang berani buka suara untuk mengejeknya.

"Sungai –sungai kering dan tidak ada tanah yang basah. Sudah lama hujan tidak turun ditempat ini,"

"Aku melihat hutan sebelah sana. Kelihatannya tidak berbahaya dan begitu ramai," ujar Akashi yang langsung membuat Hyuuga memicing—merendahkan. Akashi memaafkannya, karena kelihatannya orang ini menyimpan banyak informasi.

"Tampak luar tidak seperti tampak didalam. Sudah banyak orang yang masuk kesana dan berakhir mengerikan. Meski semua yang keluar dari sana selamat, semua orang yakin kalau mereka keluar dengan keadaan terkutuk. Karena pada akhirnya mereka mati juga," beer ditegak lagi. "Padahal hutan itu sangat kaya dan berpotensi menjadi jantung kota ini. Sayang seribu sayang, penjaga hutan itu tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk kedalamnya, untuk mendapatkan kekayaannya,"

"Penjaga hutan?" Akashi memajukan tubuhnya—tertarik.

"Benar. Aku belum pernah masuk kesana, tapi mereka meyakini penjaga itu sebagai penyihir. Sudah jelas dari kejadian dan segala hal yang dilakukannya. Hujan yang tidak turun ini pun, ulahnya juga,"

Akashi kembali duduk tegak. "Lalu, apa jaminan untuk kepala penyihir itu?" tanya Akashi yang membuat suasana bar seketika hening.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk memburunya, 'kan?"

"Oh, kau tahu rupanya?" gumam Akashi asal. Hyuuga menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia menceritakan ini untuk dapat info dari sang pemburu yang katanya terkenal itu. Sebagai seorang jurnalis, adalah tugasnya untuk menyuguhkan berita bagus dan bermutu bagi masyarakat.

"Bagaimana?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

"Ohm, selembaran penyihir itu sudah lama dilepas. Izuki!" yang dipanggil mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kolong meja bar. Sebuah kertas lecek yang sudah tidak jelas tulisannya. Tapi cetakan angka yang besar itu terukir indah dan jelas bagi Akashi.

500 juta Rekel. Bola mata Akashi membulat ."Apa tidak terlalu mahal? Maksudku, apa dia sangat berharga?"

"Bukan dirinya. Tapi hutan yang dijaganya. Kalau penyihir itu mati, hutan bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kelangsungan kota ini,"

Jadi bayaran untuk penyihir itu, adalah masa depan kota ini? Menarik.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Akashi bangkit.

"Apa? Kau pasti sudah gila!" Hyuuga berseru tak menyangka. Tapi tangannya menarik kameranya ke arah Akashi. Sementara Izuki ber-O takjub.

"Aku akan mendiskusikan hadiahnya dengan walikota disini, setelah aku kembali dari hutan itu dengan si penyihir. Ngomong-ngomong, apa selembaran ini masih berlaku?"

"Seumur hidup," Izuki menjawabnya, lalu menggeleng pelan, mengoreksi. "Untuk sekarang masih. Sampai penyihir itu tertangkap dan walikota memutuskan kelanjutannya,"

"Begitu,"

Pemburu itu berbalik pergi diiringi tatapan seluruh penghuni bar. Ada yang takjub, ada yang penasaran, ada juga yang menggeleng kasihan. Sebagai wartawan remeh, adalah tugas Hyuuga untuk merekap kejadian hari ini. Dengan hati-hati kamera diarahkan kearah sang pemburu yang melangkah keluar dengan menjanjikan.

"Ini pasti akan menarik!" pria berkacamata itu menarik segaris melengkung diwajahnya.

Ckrek!

 **PEMBURU RANDOM PROFESIONAL : AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 **Masuk ke hutan untuk memenggal PENYIHIR BIRU!**

 **Setelah dua tahun lamanya tak ada pemburu di Kota Seirin!**

Headline panjang dan besar itu terlihat norak. Tapi jangan salah. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat. Ribuan kopi kertas koran dicetak dan disebar bukan hanya di Kota Seirin. Hyuuga untung besar. Karena berita soal Kota Seirin yang menyedihkan sudah cukup terkenal kemana-mana. Dan seluruh jagat raya tahu jelas apa sebabnya. Meskipun pemburu banyaknya bejibun, tapi pemburu penyihir bisa dikatakan adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Karena itu, cerita Akashi Seijuurou, akan menjadi goresan sejarah yang berbekas kelak.

.

.

End of prolog yang panjang.

 **Bersambung ke chapter 2!**

.

.

 **Tadinya mau oneshoot, tapi setelah dipikir…., hm.. baiklah mungkin multichapter :v**

 **Maaf untuk beberapa ke-fail-an/?, watashi agak susah menemukan kesalahan dan kekacauan dalam penulisan sendiri /bangga. Maaf juga kalau chapternya pendek. Lagi mandet ni otak. Tapi chapter selanjutnya udah dibikin, kok.**

 **Setelah hiatus sekian lama, watashi kembali dengan cerita acak yang tanpa menyelesaikan cerita sebelumnya. Tapi udah di apdet, kok. Gimana? Hahaha…**

 **.**

 **Sekian bacotan watashi.**

 **Sankyu :***

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **..**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun.**


End file.
